With the development of Light-Emitting Diode (referred to as LED for short) illumination technology, more and more customers want to take advantage of benefits of LEDs, such as controllable color and controllable brightness of the LED. Now, more and more companies are developing LED tubes to replace fluorescent lamps (referred to as FL for short). For the developed LED tube, a plastic tube is widely used. However, the plastic tube has the following disadvantages: the plastic tends to bend, especially for a long tube, in which the bending is considerable; and the LED overheats due to poor thermal conductivity of the plastic tube, which causes the lifetime of the LED tube to shorten.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a cross section view of a main body of an LED lamp according to related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the main body of the LED lamp includes an upper housing 1a, a lower housing 1b, a Printed Circuit Board (referred to as PCB for short) 3, and an LED 2, etc. The plastic upper housing 1a has a right end portion 1a-a and a left end portion 1a-b having wedged sections, and the plastic lower housing 1b has a right end portion 1b-a and a left end portion 1b-b having concave sections. Since FIG. 1 is only a cross section view, in fact, the main body of the LED lamp may extend for a certain length in a direction perpendicular to the paper. The right end portion 1a-a of the plastic upper housing 1a and the right end portion 1b-a of the plastic lower housing 1b are joined, and the left end portion 1a-b of the plastic upper housing 1a and the left end portion 1b-b of the plastic lower housing 1b are joined. Since the upper housing 1a and the lower housing 1b are joined by only inserting the wedged right end portion 1a-a into the concave right end portion 1b-a and inserting the wedged left end portion 1a-b into the concave right end portion 1b-a, the joint between the upper housing 1a and the lower housing 1b is not tight and may loosen easily. In addition, since the main body of the LED lamp may extend for a certain length in a direction perpendicular to the paper and the upper housing 1a and the lower housing 1b are both made of plastic, the main body of the LED lamp tends to bend. Further, since the upper housing 1a and the lower housing 1b are both made of plastic, the LED tends to overheat, which may shorten the lifetime of the LED lamp.
Therefore, there is need for a technique capable of solving the above problem.